1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device using the same, and more particularly to a multi-domain liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer electronic products have been more and more popular in the recent years. All kinds of electronic products, such as mobile phones, laptop computers and liquid crystal display (LCD) televisions, have already become a vital part of people's daily lives, especially thin-type LCD devices. LCD devices have become the most popular type of displays and televisions because of their low power consumption and compact size and gradually replace the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. As the market demand for LCD devices has increased greatly, consumers demand the LCD devices with better features, such as large viewing angle, high contrast ratio and accurate color temperature.
When an image is viewed along the normal direction of the display panel of the conventional vertical alignment LCD device, the gamma values of red, green and blue gamma curves decrease in the following order: red>green>blue. As a result, at different gray levels, a color temperature shift phenomenon will occurs at a chromaticity point of the white light generated by color mixing. For example, the color temperature of white light at gray level 128 is higher than that of white light at gray level 255. Therefore, the accuracy of color display of the LCD device is affected seriously.
One existing industrial solution is to use red, green and blue gray-levels to represent the white gray-level to be displayed. However, when different colors at different gray-levels are displayed, a lot of memory space is needed to respectively buffer the data of red, green and blue colors, which relatively increases the manufacturing cost of the LCD device.